1_100gamefandomcom-20200214-history
History of Tenint
Arlejj The history of Arlejj is likely the most simplistic of the nations. The fenrir living there were little more than nomadic tribes in the severe cold, herding livestock and foraging for vegetables. The tribes would occasionally war against each other, but nothing large scale, for at the time, weapons were little more than stone clubs or a crudely forged sword. However, one year, Karrov, chief of his tribe, decided he wanted more. Some time earlier, a hybrid had been allowed into his tribe, and she had begun forging much better equipment for the tribe. And thus, he led a long campaign across Arlejj, conquering enemies and allies alike, and bringing them into his own. Once this was completed, after nearly ten years of campaigning, Karrov had the construction of Karlathine, the City of Stone, out of the mountains themselves. Karrov did not live long enough to see the city finished, but his predecessors lived on to take the role of King of Arlejj, taking their ancestor's name as their own. In the years after, Arlejj thrived under unity and leadership. Once, they sent warships to sail across the sea to the northern border of Aeribis. A burnt out husk was sent back with charred corpses filling the inside. There were also several wars with Conjuska, all intiated by the desert dwelling humans. Currently, Arlejj has peaceful relations with Aeribis, and an uneasy peace with Conjuska. This may change at any time, however. Conjuska Conjuska started years after Arlejj, brought into existance by Ramses I. The humans had enslaved the elves for decades by this point in time. The wandering clans of the south, and the farmers of the north united against the growing might of the fenrir, Karrov, in the north. Ramses I was declared pharoah, and the construction of the empire began. Massive cities of sandstone were built, situated on oases throughout the desert, and on the plains of the north. Slavery thrived, as the mountains were began to be mined en masse. After a sufficient empire was built decades later, Pharoah Alim I sent a massive army north to fight the Arlejjians. The war ended in a stalemate, both sides taking heavy casualties. His son, Alim II, later sent expeditions into Aeribis, which was met by hostility. The ferral did not take kindly to this intrusion to their lands. Humans continued to send expeditions into Aeribis until eventually they were able to settle in the southern plains. Currently, Conjuska is still involved heavily in the slave trade, and is in an uneasy peace with Aeribis and Arlejj, although many threats have been made to both by current pharoah Ramses II. Aeribis Imperium The ferral nation of the Imperium existed centuries before the Kingdom of Arlejj was even a thought. It was established when the shamans of the ten ferral tribes came together and agreed that they would never be strong unless they were united. And thus, the Imperium came, the peaceful union of the ten tribes ruled by one shaman from each tribe. The Imperial City was built, later renamed Aissur by the humans, where the shamans, now called magisters, ruled, and ferrals from all tribes could be found. The Imperium was internally peaceful, knowing little crime or strife in the centuries to come. However, after nearly two centuries of peace, the Imperium erupted into a violent civil war, the country split between the dragon gods Zehrn of Creation and Akbal of Destruction. The Imperium survived, but was weaker than before, the ferral race nearly half the size it had been before the war. Afterwards, they became heavily xenophobic, demonstrated in the violent destruction of the fenrir ships sent from the northwest and the ousting of humans wishing to colonate. It was not until five decades after Alim II's death that the humans were allowed to colonate the southern plains, outside of Conjuskan and Imperial jurisdiction. Many years later, the Imperium was absorbed into the country of Aeribis, and was dissolved by the third kind of the country, thus ending the first nation of Tenint. Aeribis Once the humans and elves were allowed to settle in the southern plains of what is now Aeribis, the people soon struggled against each other, and the Conjuskan soldiers sent with them, for each village's independence from the Desert Empire. This was accomplished rather easily, for many of the soldiers wanted nothing more to do the their homeland, although certain individuals had to be silenced. Conjuska never sent search parties. After nearly a decade of squabbling, the villages united under Julian Tudor, beginning the Tudor dynasty of Aeribis. Once he had grown a sufficient army and a decent stockpile of supplies, the humans and elven slaves marched on the Imperium. A decade long war ensued, ended by the Imperial magistrates requesting a peace conference with the king. In order to end the war, King Julian wanted to annex the Imperium. The magistrates, not wanting to lose their powered, would only agree if they could stay on as nobility and advisors, ruling sections of the forest. The King agreed. And thus, peace was made, and the ferral, humans, and elves all came together without hostilities for the first time. It was a hard time, as many ferral were still xenophobic, especially after the war, and were appalled by the slavery. In contrast, the humans were happy to make contact and learn about the ferrals ways. Even now, many ferral are cautious of humans. The third king of the Tudor line disbanded the ferral nobility, causing great distress among the populace, and even among some humans. However, the motion was passed and the people excepted it, for fear of a violent reaction. The fourth king had to deal with the pharoah of Conjuska claiming Aeribis was his sovereign land, since it was originally a Conjuskan colony. The king of Aeribis did not take kindly to it, and responded by boosting militancy and border defences. A war ensued, but it didn't last long, for Conjuska was not ready for the combined might of Aeribis and the magic of the old Imperium. By the tenth king of the Tudor dynasty, the people were fed up with the growing tyranny of Aeribis. A massive civil war began, ending with the king being beheaded along with many of his most important supporters. Aeribis became a republic, and the ferral got their power back, and shared it equally with the humans. Conjuska was appalled by this, and struck out against the new republic. Arlejj, seeing the situation as none of Conjuska's business, sent much aid to Aeribis and repelled the attackers. Currently, the Republic of Aeribis thrives, with freedom of religion, which is unheard of in other nations; universal elections of officials, who stay in office for ten years; and that anyone can attempt to become a senator. It's relations with Conjuska are less than friendly, while it is an ally to Arlejj. It is also not on the good side of the Church of Tiej and the Inquisition, for "not upholding the true religion."